Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic document processing technologies and particularly to a docbase management system and an implementing method thereof.
A docbase management system provides the functions of organizing, managing, securing, displaying and storing massive documents. A prior application with the application number of CN200510131072.0, filed by the same Applicant of the present application, provides a document processing system which includes a docbase management system, a storage device and an application, wherein data of the docbase management system are saved in the storage device and the docbase management system is connected with the application via a standard invocation interface. The operations to be performed on a document by the application include operations on a predefined universal document model. The application issues instructions to the docbase management system via the standard invocation interface, the process of which also may be called as invocation from the application, the docbase management system performs corresponding operations on data of the docbase in the storage device according to the received instructions.
Since the docbase management system involves a great amount of logic concepts and operations and supports many functions, it is very difficult to create a well extendable, scalable and maintainable docbase management system. The problem can only be approached in a perspective of the system architecture; otherwise the docbase management system cannot be satisfactorily extendable, scalable and maintainable.